


Don't Be a Tease

by linguistphil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Sexting, Snapchat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistphil/pseuds/linguistphil
Summary: Ok so I don't know how to do a good summary but basically Yuuri ends up getting what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @naillijevil on tumblr for the yoi secret valentines 2017 but I'm posting this kinda late here. Also I edited like five word before posting it here.

You could almost call today a busy day; Viktor had gone out to finish some errands, while Yuuri stayed at home and did some chores to fill up his time.

Hours had passed and Yuuri was already done—he had even taken Makkachin for a walk, but Viktor was still not home yet. He took out his phone and texted him:

_‘Are you almost finished?’_

Viktor didn’t take long to text back:

_‘I’ve been waiting for my turn for ages now.’_

“Well, let’s hope your turn comes very soon,” Yuuri thought to himself. He stared at his phone’s screen for a bit.

It’s not unusual when Viktor has to go and run some errands, but for some reason, this time felt different. Yuuri hoped that Viktor would be home very soon because he was in desperate need of him, in the most explicit of ways. In other words, Yuuri was horny. He told himself he only needed to wait a little more, but then he got an idea. He grabbed his phone and opened Snapchat. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

-

Viktor’s phone vibrated, signaling that he got a message. He checked to see what it was, and to his surprise, it’s a snap from Yuuri. It’s rare that they talk via Snapchat, so Viktor is curious to see what it is. When he opened it, he was slightly taken aback; it was a picture of Yuuri himself, the bottom of his shirt pulled up and held between his teeth, exposing those familiar muscles underneath. Viktor was grateful that no one is sitting right beside him, because that was an image he did  _not_  wish to share with anyone else. And because he knew Yuuri all too well, he knew what his intentions were by sending that snap.

He messaged back:

_‘Impatient, are we?’_

Not long after, Viktor finds another notification from Yuuri. More prepared this time, he made sure that no one was around him again. He opened the snap.

He thought he knew what to expect in this picture, but boy was he wrong. He wasn’t prepared to see  _this_.

Yuuri had taken a picture of himself completely shirtless, with his pants low enough to show off his v-line. He was biting his lip seductively, hand positioned so that his fingers were running through his own hair. Viktor was too distracted by the picture to notice the caption, but he managed to read it at the last second:

_'Come.’_

At this point, Viktor couldn’t exactly tell whether Yuuri actually needed him, or if he was just trying to tease him, but he could definitely feel his pants getting tighter.

 _'Just you wait till I’m back_.’ Viktor replied back to him and hoped there would be no more snaps because it was too much to bear, especially in public. He was going to have to punish him for this right when he gets home.

 _Fuck, Yuuri, why do you have to do this to me?_  His thoughts wandered to all the things he would do to him. Now with an urgent need to get home as fast as possible, Viktor felt like his turn was taking forever to come.

-

When Viktor arrived home, it all moved too fast for either of them to take it all in. Barely managing to get the bedroom, he pinned Yuuri to the wall.

“What,” Viktor growled in his ear, “was that?”

As if Yuuri hadn’t teased enough already, he grinned and asked, “What was what?”

“Those pictures.” Viktor’s voice was low and steady. He pressed his body against him so that he wouldn’t move

Yuuri was both intimidated and aroused by Viktor’s sudden physical dominance. He didn’t answer—he didn’t need to. Yuuri was on him in a second, capturing his mouth and kissing him aggressively. Viktor was fast to play along though, kissing him back with the same hot passion. Yuuri nipped at Viktor’s lower lip, to which he responded with a breathy sigh.

Without parting once, Yuuri’s hands were working on removing the clothing that still remained on Viktor’s body. Viktor on the other hand, kept a firm grip on already-shirtless Yuuri’s hips. It took everything inside him to not grind against his body.

Yuuri pushed Viktor towards their bed. They were both wearing nothing but their underwear now, their lips still entangled with burning ecstasy. Viktor positioned them so that he was on top, their lips parting as he trailed soft nibbles down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans as best as he could, but it wasn’t easy with what Viktor was doing. Gentle nips turned into rough bites that left marks. Sucking on each one to ease the pain, he trailed further down, rubbing slowly on Yuuri’s nipples. His teeth grazed against them, then he bit down, earning a stifled moan from Yuuri.

“That was for teasing me,” Viktor murmured lowly. Yuuri could almost feel the faint vibrations emitting from Viktor’s chest as he spoke.

His lips moved further down to his abdomen while squeezing Yuuri’s thigh with his hand. Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair, while his other hand held onto the bed sheets as Viktor proceeded to give hot bites to his sensitive skin. Those were  _surely_  going to leave marks. The feeling Yuuri had while his skin was between Viktor’s teeth was harsh but  _pleasant_. A husky groan resonated from his throat.

“Vik-viktor… don’t stop,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Mhm.”

Still biting and sucking on Yuuri’s skin, Viktor moved this hand to Yuuri’s crotch, feeling the obvious bulge that was formed there. He stroked it gently, driving Yuuri insane.

“Yuuuri~” A smirk was plastered Viktor’s his face.

Judging by the sounds the younger man was making, Viktor knew he was doing a good job teasing him. He moved his lips down to Yuuri’s cock and placed a quick kiss. He loved the way Yuuri tensed under his touch.

“Tell me what you want,” Viktor said, his mouth against Yuuri’s hardness.

He could feel Yuuri's precum already leaking, almost panting from the intensity the Russian's teasing.

“Fuck me, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed.

And Viktor gladly did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't as bad as I think it is.
> 
> Please feel free to correct any mistakes c:


End file.
